Illness in Olympus
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Olympus has an outbreak of an unknown sickness which is making the Gods really ill and sometimes their children. Only one person knows the cure, but they might not be willing to help.
1. prologe

Apollo woke up from his midday slumber and stared into his mirror. Usually he was greeted by a hansom fella with a beautiful tan and gorgeous deep blue eyes. But he looked slightly paler and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

He grabbed some sunglasses and headed out to the throne room. Apollo, being extremely self conscious of his looks, tried to cover his face with his hands. But soon gave up as people would look at him very weirdly.

He opened the massive doors to the throne room and walked over to his chair. He tripped on his feet whilst walking which received some strange looks from the other Olympians.

He turned to meet his little sisters face (dubbed little by him). Her expression was nothing but concern. I honestly didn't look that bad, he thought, do I?

Zues began the meeting and Apollo was struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't think anything of that though, as Zues' speeches are normally quite boring.

Artemis' face was plastered in his mind. He decided to talk to her about it later. Zues finished his speech, something about global warming he guessed. Everyone was dismissed.

Artemis came over quickly. Her long aurbon hair swishing. She was wesring her hunting uniform but was the appearance of an eighteen year old.

"Apollo, are you okay?" She asked showing genuine worry.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He replied trying to use he normal casual, carefree voice.

Artemis noticed the slight quiver in his voice though. Also how it was a bit gruff like he had a sore throat.

"Brother I think you need to see Father," Her voice held a certain amount of urgency.

"Calm down little sis," Apollo taunted back. "I'm fine!"

Artemis just sat back on her throne, not even bothering to say that she was the older twin.


	2. burning me

**Hey people. I know most people are really angry with me for not updating this sooner but sorry you'll just have to live with it! :] You can't really be anmoyed at me because I did give all you readers a chance to take this fic as your own, through-out this story if you do decide you want it, don't hesitate to tell me because I'm only updating this because of my reviews and what not.**

Artemis wasn't stupid, in fact she was far from it. She knew something was up. Apollo was acting weird, well weirder than normal anyway. She followed him out of the throne room and down to his place.

She found it quite strange that he didn't notice her. She wasn't exactly trying to hide herself. As he walked inside he tripped on the floor landing smack-down on his face.

Artemis, being extremely worried, quickly grabbed onto his arm pulling him up.

"Artemis!" He growled at her. "What do you want?"

She jumped back in shock. Apollo was never angry, he was pretty laid back in everything.

"Apollo," She began. "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine." He stuttered.

She put her hand on his cheek in a soothing gesture but instantly pulled away, he was burning, ten times more than he normally does being god of the sun. She looked at her hand. It had a big black burn mark on it.

"Apollo, you are not alright!" She tried to sound firm but was really quite scared at the moment.

"I am!" He yelled back.

"No your not!" She screamed trying to make him understand. "You burnt me!"

As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back. Apollo was seriously protective of his 'lil' sister. If she got hurt he would go on an outrage.

"I'm so sorry," He emphasized the 'so'.

"It's alright but we must see father," She emphasized the 'must' as he did 'so'.

Apollo hated it when his sister got hurt. How ever many times he annoyed her and teased her, he loved her more than life its self. She was his twin, people can't understand the bond of a twin unless they have one themselves.

He was scared, no he was petrified. He knew something was wrong with him and he felt awful. He kept getting waves of dizziness hit him, then he would be fine for a minute. Then one even worse than the one before would hit him. He felt as if he was being burned alive, it was excruciating. But he would never admit that, he didn't want to worry Artemis and there was always his pride and ego aswell.

"Artemis, I promise I will be fine," he assured her. "Anyways your hunters are waiting."

"Okay but I will check on you tonight and if you are the same we are going to Zeus no matter what, understand!"

"Yes, now go!" He laughed, but that soon turned into coughing, earning a worried glance.

* * *

Meanwhile in a workshop in the labyrinth a blacksmith was wielding a new invention together. He was improving Hephaestus TV after Hermes, a young messenger God who is always looking for trouble, had commented that it needed more channels.

"Fine," Hephaestus had told him moodily, but was secretly glad he got to meddle with his invention again. He remembered the first television he ever made it was a tiny thing that only worked in black and white but still the mortals loved it.

He stopped for a while to make sure everything was accurate, when he felt an aching in his arm. He ignored it at first thinking it was nothing but it got worse.

He couldn't even work anymore the pain was getting unbearable. He sat down and shivered at how cold he was. All his joints were aching now and he knew he should of gone straight to Olympus but he couldn't move. His limbs weren't working. Even if they were he wouldn't have enough energy.

* * *

Apollo was sitting on the doorstep of his palace on Olympus. He hadn't moved since Artemis left, he was drained of all energy. He could feel his body trying to shut down but he wouldn't allow it, he was fighting for consciousness. Another wave of dizziness hit him and he tried to fight the urge to let his body shut down from the pain but this time it was useless.

His shoulders slumped forward sending his body with it. He was laying on his doorstep when his eyes slowly drifted shut.

**A/N short chapter I know but atleast it's an update. Don't worry the rest of the chapters will be longer. **

**Please review and tell me what you think or if you have an ideas. **


	3. AO3 not a chapter

Hi,

sorry not a chapter but just to let everyone whose interested that I'll be deactivating this account soon and taking off the stories due to problems with as some of my stories keep getting deleted due to them being like the pick-your-own-adventure type ones or where characters read their own books.

I will however be posting most of them up at **AO3** under my username **featherbrain** quite soon and possibly continuing with some that I had previously left unfinished.

sorry about this not being a chapter though

Thanks,

Rachy x


End file.
